So Cold
by Kyuubi-Foxy-Girl
Summary: [Oneshot][NaruHina] Naruto and Hinata travel to the Sand... and What happens? Join them as they have the 'time of their lives'.[Character death] [Be Perpared][After Timeskip]


A/N: I feel bad writing this. If you're like me, you won't cry… But whatever. On with the not so sad story!!

* * *

So Cold

* * *

"Hinata! Don't die on me!" Naruto cried out. It was all happening fast.

Too fast.

Naruto was next to Hinata's bleeding body. Her blood. It was red.

Oh so red.

He hates that colour. It's so depressing to him. It stained her clothes. Her perfect locks of hair. Her soft skin. All red.

"Hinata…" Naruto started to feel his eyes burn up.

* * *

"_Hinata!" Naruto cried out "We have a mission!"_

_Obviously he was very happy. Hinata was walking around._

_Just around._

_She didn't expect to see him. As a matter of fact, she didn't expect to be in a mission with him. Something about 'if one dies physically one dies mentally'. Didn't make much sense to her, but what did? _

"_Hello, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled sweetly to the blonde boy. "What is the mission?" Her soft voice was just barley audible. _

"_Hmm… It's a B-ranked mission, we can obviously handle that. What else…" Naruto began to ponder. "Oh, it was to deliver a scoll to the sand. It contains documonts on the villages progess and stuff. Yeah, and we'll see Gaara the Kazekage!" _

"_When are we going?" Hinata said softly._

"_Tommorrow. I can't wait!" With that, he hugged Hinata and left._

_She was flabbergasted, being hugged by him. Her skin turned a bright red._

_That's the kind Naruto likes, though he didn't see it._

* * *

Naruto was kneeling next to Hinata. Her breaths were short.

Too short.

Naruto's blue eyes filled with tears. His heart. It was empty.

Oh so empty.

He didn't recall what just happened. Just that she was hit with the enemy's fire.

"Hey! We're still here, and you are going to end up like her!"

_

* * *

Naruto began preparing for his mission. He began thinking._

_Just thinking._

_Thinking about the mission. Thinking about how close he is at becoming Hokage. Thinking about Hinata. He didn't know why he hugged her. He thought he actually liked it._

_He likes that feeling._

_Finally realizing what he was thinking, Naruto shook the thought away. How could he be in love with his friend? His beautiful, caring…_

'_No! I'm not in love with her!' He thought. Oh who was he kidding! He needed her!_

_He blushed the thoughts away, looking for anything he needed for the mission._

* * *

"Yea, how 'bout you just give us your letter and we'll let you survive." Another enemy called out to him.

"Kid, face it. She's dead!" The one before him spoke again.

They're pushing it.

"Yo' kid! Give it up!" There were three people.

"Guess this will be fun."

_

* * *

The next day:_

"_Hinata, are you there?" Naruto knocked on her door. Hinata opened the door slowly, as if to welcome him in. _

"_Naruto-kun… Would… Would you like to have breakfast before we go?" Hinata asked, sounding scared._

"_Hmm… Okay! I'll treat you!" Naruto gladly anwsered._

_Instead of Ramen (shocking), he decided to let Hinata decide where they will go. They went to a restaurant that was filled with quiet conversations. They were talking and laughing and smiling looking deep in each others eyes._

"_Hinata… Would you like to do this again?" Naruto asked while they walked out, he was blushing and not looking in her eyes._

"_Of course!" She blushed deeply. "We…We better go to the Hokage's office to get the scroll." _

* * *

Naruto's tears didn't show.

Not yet. Not now.

His sadness turned anger.

He stood up and turned away from her body. She was lightly breathing.

His anger…

His skin began to show red chakra.

… Turned to **power**.

_

* * *

As they began to leave their home village, Naruto quickly pushed Hinata to hurry up._

"_Come on Hinata! We should jump on the trees! We're in the forest? Right? And we're going to be here until we reach the Sand! Let's hurry!!!" You- know- who said._

"_Naru…"_

"_Come on!! Please!"_

_Hinata sighed. "Fine."_

_Around 7:00 Hinata forced him to stop. He had energy. She did not._

_She quickly fell asleep. He did not. He couldn't stop staring at her beautiful hair locks. He felt her cheek with his fingers._

_They were so warm._

* * *

Behind him appeared, not one, not two, but three tails around him. The three men were shocked as they found the boy.

The boy is the container of the demon fox. Kyuubi.

(-I don't wish to go into detail of the horrible deaths of the fat ugly three men. So just picture a tree with blood shooting from the side of your mind and screams, blood curling screams.-)

The boy released his red chakra.

Just because he hates that colour.

* * *

"_Hinata, wake up!" Naruto said, shaking Hinata in the tent. "It's raining."_

_Hinata opened her eyes slowly. She was having a wonderful dream._

_A dream of hope._

"_Naruto, did you leave the scroll outside?"_

"_I got it! I heard the rain pour on the tent so I brought the stuff in." The small tent had three bags in it. One for Naruto's clothes. One for the tent. One for Hinata's clothes._

_The two swiftly packed their things up and jumped to the trees, and in no time the clouds became happy again._

_No more rain._

_The two decided to have an early lunch, consisting of two fishes, berries, and water. They made a fire and began to talk. They were having so much fun. _

_For the last time._

_A kunai raced for Hinata's left chest, and, well, got there._

* * *

Naruto ran over to Hinata.

"Please Hinata! I love you!" Naruto heard the words he said. "And it's true! I have nothing without you! You are what I live for. Live… please…live" He couldn't help the tears now.

Her chest. . It was all happening fast.

Too fast.

Her blood. It was red.

Oh so red.

He looked at her chest. It was still.

It wasn't moving. It was still.

Too still.

His tears dripped on the body. One of his tears landed just below her eye. She was crying too.

Tears of nothingness.

He realized he was alone. It began to rain again.

The clouds. They're sad.

When he saw she was 'crying too', he wiped her cheek. There was something odd about her cheek.

It was cold.

So cold.


End file.
